Surely this was always going to happen?
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: Takes place episode 9 Will over hears Brian and Mac argue and steps in blowing up in the process. Angry Will Upset Mac and Broken Brian. Will/Mac maybe one shot see what you guys think.


**A/N What if Will over heard Brian and MacKenzie arguing during episode 09 and after Brian told her he still hadn't come back and added you always would have been better off with me but you had to go and cheat causing Will to loose it interrupting the whole newsroom. Sort of based on white blank page by mumford and sons I just really wanted to write this as it was stuck in my head also with the lack of fictions I'm going crazy. It's awful but I hope you can at least enjoy it. **

* * *

Mac was all but trying to keep it together as Brian spilled every detail of the past, the one she and Will were trying so hard to move on from.

When Will left his office in hopes to find MacKenzie. He just felt like they needed to talk, the loosing of the debate came as a gut cruncher they'd both had to get "down in the gutter" and now it seems it was all for nothing, Mac deserved an apology at least and if he was honest he wanted to make sure she was okay with having Brian around he knew she'd be hurting about this loss too. As he moved around the corner he stopped dead in his tracks at a voice that sounded like Brian. Brian shouting at her, talking to her as though she was nothing and nobody spoke to Mac that way nobody. Granted he had but he was hurt and now was not the time to have that debate with himself.

As Brian went on and on about how he dumped her then came back unprecedented. How Will still hadn't come back those words stuck a cord and swirled in MacKenzie's head he was right after 4 years he still hadn't come back to her she was still waiting hoping and in the dark. Then she heard him say

"you were always better off with me, but you had to go and cheat"

all of a sudden Mac wanted to scream her stomach was churning she as though the word vomit no actual vomit was about to explode all over the newsroom but before she could explode someone else did that someone else was in the form of Will. For Will it was something in the way Brian talked about their past as though it was his the way he believed to be in love with her and know Wills mind well he didn't know Will's mind how could he not even Will knows his own fucking mind.

* * *

_Can you lie next to her  
And give her your heart, your heart  
As well as your body  
And can you lie next to her  
And confess your love, your love  
As well as your folly  
And can you kneel before the king  
And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

* * *

Will walked up to Brian quickly with a laugh so haunting Mackenzie froze she saw where this was going but couldn't for the life of her say anything she just stood watching as Will spoke with such anger and hatred.

"Brian you really are pathetic first of all Mackenzie cheated on me with you NOT the other fucking way round and second don't talk about you and her together because you don't deserve even half of her. You don't love her, in fact you couldn't even begin to bloody understand or comprehend what love is so don't stand here and try to act like you give a shit.

I mean really? could you lie next to her and give her your heart, instead of just your body."

and just as the words left Will's mouth he got the automatic image of Brian and her tangled up in bed and his body shuddered a lump entered his throat and his rage soared to the point that he now began screaming.

"NO YOU COULDN'T BUT I COULD! I COULD AND STILL CAN CONNFESS MY LOVE AS WELL AS ALL MY MISTAKES WELL SORT OF CAN, OH WELL IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER I STILL CAN DO IT AND BE TRUTHFUL UNLIKE YOU! BECAUSE IF YOU EVER DID ANY OF THE ABOVE YOU'D BE LYING, ME I COULD DO IT UNDER OATH BECAUSE YES I LOVE MACKENZIE MCHALE AND I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO PUNISH HER!"

as Will stopped screaming Mackenzie stood dumbstruck she had no idea what was going on surely she was dreaming, her palms were sweaty her nervous shaking in full swing and the fact that if she wasn't so curious as to what Will was going to say next she's pretty sure she'd pass out. As for Brian he stood gritting his teeth it was clear both men would come to blows but nobody had any guts to stop whatever was going on, too much drama and risk. Both of them had unresolved issues that needed to be sorted out and if that meant screaming at each other in the newsroom then so be it.

After that show Will turned his attention to a very nervous Mackenzie and she knew from the look behind his eyes he wasn't about to whisk her off, there were some poisonous words to come her way and even before he'd began to speak the tears had welled threatening to spill over her already puffy eyes.

* * *

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink  
You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

* * *

Although Will hadn't calmed it seemed his tone had and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"Mac now he's here and we are side by side tell me know where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart. I mean obviously there was one you cheated on me with the biggest ass whole I know"

"Will...It wasn't your fault...I I I "

it was all Mackenzie could muster up to say her mouth quickly turned to cotton as soon as Brian mentioned Will the lump in her throat formed as soon as Will started to talk and now the tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"no Mac you didn't even think about me the whole time you were with him, you didn't think of me full stop and I know you still don't think about me the fact I believed we had a chance and you just ignored me this whole time false hope. You know what you did you desired my attention you wanted me to want you but you denied my affections"

Mac was quickly becoming confused how had she played him she loved him and made it clear everyday since returning, how had things fallen apart so quickly. How did she not think about him he was the one who brought Brian here knowing she was still beating herself up every time she walked down the corridor and passed him or his office, every time she'd look at him she was falling apart at the idea she'd thrown it all away. So trapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't realised Brian laugh or Will punch him in the face and walk off. All hell was breaking loose and all because of her, yet all she could do was fall to the fall in one big heap sobbing uncontrollably.

Once will had punched Brian Charlie knew now was the time to step in the whole newsroom just watched on gob smacked In horror.

"ALL OF YOU OUT! I ONLY WANT MACKENZIE AND WILL LEFT IN THE NEWSROOM YOU HEAR ME?"

the whole of the staff nodded and left quickly unsure as to whether a show would air in about an hour tonight and in all honesty Charlie didn't either he just wanted this sorted. As he walked over to the heap that was Mackenzie and quite literally picked her up and carried her to Wills office no matter how much she protested this was going to be sorted. But to Charlie's surprised Will was no where to be found and an hour later he found himself asking Sloan to cover using the excuse to views Will was ill, Jim stepped up to fill in for Mac and did a wonderful job but first thing Monday this would be sorted.

Then this leads to episode 10 Brian publishes the article that weekend and with everything going on Will ends up in hospital.


End file.
